


confessions

by oya_oya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oya_oya/pseuds/oya_oya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi watch a scary movie and talk about their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confessions

_There was something different, something subtle in the way that he moved._

Fingers curled slowly before a slow outstretch, muscles tensed almost stubbornly as hands fell to grip idly at a worn out cushion beneath. Legs shifted, shuffled in precision in a pull so close that it was no surprise when a sharp intake of breath followed.

_He was being careful. Frightfully so._

Another breath and the hands that brushed the cushion moved, pressing harder against the fabric as fingers spread. Trails in their wake branched out, nails pressing even harder to leave an impression threatening damage. 

A final breath and those hands moved again, fingers suddenly clenched around the plush of a blanket and Akaashi forced himself to look away, taking a breath of his own when he realized he'd been staring. His head was throw back however, body jerked forward almost as suddenly and he found himself surprised, if not slightly irritated, when the blanket was abruptly snatched away as a horrifying shriek filled the room.

A quick glance to his left caught him staring again, a tug of his brow countering a tug on his lips when he watched as his blanket was spun wildly around before falling cocooned around its new occupant.

"Bokuto-san, what are you doing?"

Shoulders tensed before a hand shot out from under the plush throw, only to quickly retract as the blanket was pulled closer. Akaashi watched carefully, gaze shifting between the television across the room and the captain of their volleyball team; a captain with endless stamina, aggressive determination and a voice capable of breaking windows when another baffled squeak rang out.

Akaashi's expression remained un-wavered, eyes shifting back toward the television and watching as some girl ran frantic through the woods to escape a large man with a knife. Another sharp intake of breath steered his vision back left, and Akaashi found it very hard to hold back the twitch in his lips.

"Bokuto-san," he said softly, causing the other to jump when he tapped a finger to the covered shoulder. "Are you afraid of scary movies?"

"What? No." The reply was instant, defensive even and Akaashi tapped another finger against the blanket.

Shoulders slumped and Bokuto's face was in his view, popping out from his makeshift cocoon. His hair was disheveled, if only slight, with strands falling to frame his face as gel failed to hold. The ace averted his gaze and concentrated hard on the floor before another shrill from the tv lurched him forward in a huddled squeak. 

"Okay okay," he huffed, cheeks puffed out as he dropped the blanket around his shoulders. "Maybe."

Bokuto's eyes danced around the room, looking anywhere but the heavy stare he knew was burning into him from his setter that sat adjacent to him on the couch. His lips pursed, cheeks tinged red when he finally turned toward Akaashi. "Akaashi, I'm scared of horror movies."

He spoke quickly, fingers gripping at the blanket as he returned Akaashi's gaze with a crease of his brow. The plush material was soon extracted from his hands however, and Bokuto pouted with a tilt of his head before the blanket was draped more comfortably around his shoulders.

"Akaashi," he began, his own voice soft as he watched the other adjust the blanket, sucking in a short breath when slender fingers spread the material out and down around him. He sat still, calculating in his wide gaze when his cheeks felt warm again and legs threatened to twitch. He opened his mouth to speak, but his next words were soon cut off.

"If you didn't like them then why didn't you say something?" Akaashi suddenly inquired, eyes lazily sweeping over Bokuto as he settled back against the couch with the remote. "We can watch something else if you'd prefer."

Bokuto's hand flew from the confines of the blanket for the second time that night, hovering over Akaashi's own before his fingers swept down and snatched the remote away. "Nope, that's okay," he gritted through clenched teeth when the girl from the movie was cornered in her bedroom by what appeared to be a second murderer. Tossing the remote to the coffee table, his hand found Akaashi's again and with a quick tug, the setter was pulled forward. "You like these kind of movies, so I'll be the one to protect you if anything decides to come out of the tv."

Akaashi said nothing, swallowing a small lump in his throat when he felt Bokuto tense beside him. Their fingers brushed, Bokuto's hand hovering slightly over his own and Akaashi could feel the warmth radiate between them. Casting a quick glance toward the ace, he took a moment to study his profile, eyes sweeping slow from his fallen hair to the tip of his nose and finally down the sturdy length of his jaw.

"A dead little girl does come out of the tv in a movie called The Ring," Akaashi said quietly, brows furrowed as he tried not to think about getting closer, much closer, to his volleyball captain. His hand rose to meet Bokuto's, squeezing apologetically when he heard the other whisper _"Shit shit shit."_ and he wondered why he thought mentioning dead children was a good idea. That thought was shoved from his mind almost as soon as it entered however, the return warmth from Bokuto's hand practically flooding his veins. Akaashi felt his brow crease again when the heat settled in his chest.

Uncurling his legs, he promptly re-positioned himself next to Bokuto, settling against the other while moving the blanket to rest over them both. His lips thinned, squeezing tight as a rush of air entered his lungs when Bokuto wrapped a firm hand around his shoulder.

"That doesn't happen in this movie though," Akaashi confirmed as he stared blankly toward the television and teenage protagonist that was finally on the verge of escape from the madman she was running from for half the movie. His eyes followed her movements and he felt his chest tighten when she rounded the corner of her garage and straight into the arms of her boyfriend. He was actually the killer and Akaashi loved this part, but he found himself sucking in another short breath when he felt gentle fingers squeezing lightly against his shoulder.

Those fingers dipped lower to brush down his arm, and Akaashi quickly found he loved _that_ even more. Calloused, rough but surprisingly gentle with each stroke across his skin. Goosebumps followed in Bokuto's wake, and Akaashi felt his eyes threaten to close when their fingers interlaced.

He was being selfish, he knew. His chest swelled again, head tipping back to rest against his captain's own and he briefly thought over the consequences that could jeopardize their friendship in his actions. His cheeks felt warm when Bokuto squeezed his hand, and Akaashi wondered when he began looking at the ace with an underlying amount of admiration that should only be reserved for someone much more than a friend.

Bokuto's presence, as overwhelming as it normally is, had completely enveloped Akaashi and the setter sighed at another squeeze to his hand, feeling shoulders slump behind him before fingers uncurled under his own.

Stopping while he was ahead was the best thing to do, he told himself as he pulled away from the warmth of the ace. An arm looped lazily around his waist stopped him from moving however, and Akaashi caught site of Bokuto's hesitance before he retracted his hand and looked away.

"Sorry," he blurted out, pink dusting his cheeks as his chest heaved. "You uh. You're a really good distraction sometimes, Akaashi! I almost forgot we were watching a scary movie." Bokuto laughed, fidgeting with the hem of the blanket before he glanced toward the television. 

Akaashi blinked, the quirk in his brow softening when that one glance left Bokuto with his legs pulled close to his chest and arms locked tight as he peered out above his knees. Huffing a small sigh, Akaashi said nothing as he slid closer to his captain and resumed their previous position, head perched back against Bokuto's shoulder this time.

"Me too," Bokuto suddenly said, catching Akaashi off guard when he slipped an arm around the setter and pulled him close. Akaashi's head fell comfortably to Bokuto's chest, pupils wide when he felt those fingers on his arm again. Akaashi fought the need to interlock his own. 

Shifting against the blanket, he pulled it tighter around them, wanting momentarily to sink deeper until the warmth on his cheeks disappeared. Having no such luck, Akaashi spared a glance toward Bokuto before dropping his gaze toward the rolling credits scrolling on the tv.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bokuto-sa---"

"--- I like you, too."

Akaashi felt the warmth on his cheeks spread, knocking him in the chest before finally settling in his stomach. His gaze maintained locked on the television screen, fingers willfully fidgeting against one another until Bokuto's hand hovered close. The captain grinned, sparing Akaashi a pleading look when the setter finally tipped his head back to meet his gaze.

"Another movie?" he asked, lips curling wider before his own head was jerked forward, the brush of fingers against the back of his neck enticing him further as his grin was more or less wiped from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> There was something about "confessions" being part of Bokuaka Week. I also head-canon Akaashi loving scary movies and Bokuto being terrified of them so.. this happened. Aha. One day I'll write smut for these two.
> 
>  **oya-oya.tumblr.com** for more Haikyuu drabbles.


End file.
